The present invention is directed to an apparatus for forming a winding for a stator of a dynamoelectric machine, of the type comprising:
a supporting structure, PA1 a form carried by the supporting structure, on which a wire is to be wound for forming a winding, and PA1 a rotatable unit, rotatably supported by the supporting structure around a central axis of the form, for winding the wire around said form in order to form the winding, PA1 wherein said form comprises two form sections movable toward and away from each other in a direction orthogonal to the form axis.
In the apparatus of the above indicated type which have been made heretofore, the relative displacement between the two form sections along a direction orthogonal to the form axis is driven manually or with the aid of a motorized auxiliary unit, when the apparatus is inoperative, by actuating adjustable screws provided on the form in order to adjust the size of the form and hence the windings obtained thereby. This operation is relatively troublesome and further implies a loss of productivity of the apparatus, due to the increase in the apparatus down-time.